


Cuban Cigars and Sunshine

by Zighana



Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: Femslash if you squint, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Quiet Ann and Jennifer enjoy a beautiful day.





	Cuban Cigars and Sunshine

Cuban Cigars and Sunshine

Jenn pours another glass of soda into Quiet Ann’s wine flute, snickering from her sugar high. 

“I got to say,” Jenn begins, “You should look like this more often.”

Ann lies back, her freshly flat-ironed hair tossed over her shoulder, her breasts getting an unwanted tan from the sun. She’s dressed like she works for a Fortune 500 company in her 2-piece navy blue pantsuit with a cream blouse that’s frills don’t hide her cleavage. Her heels hang off the door of her van, a feat Jenn refuses to live down. Ann puffs on the cigar.

“Don’t get used to it. I’m only dressed like this for you.” Ann replies. Jenn pouts. Her fingers cup Ann’s cheek and her thumb swipes over her lips.

“Don’t do the cigar like that. You’ll smudge your lipstick.” Jenn says. Ann takes a good look at her: who knew Jenn had freckles underneath all that makeup?

“It’s coming off anyway. Don’t even understand how you could keep your lipstick on!”

“Didn’t your mama teach you anything about makeup?”

“No. Didn’t bother to ask.” Ann blows the cigar smoke in the air. 

Sabor A Mi plays softly from the radio in the van; her fingers drum over the tempo in the sand.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Jenn muses. She’s curled up under Ann’s chin, arms wrapped around her expensive looking pantsuit. Her kids play with Dean, tossing the beach ball to and fro with sharp laughter as the waves crash over the sand. Ann’s cigar is plucked from her mouth and before she could react she witnesses Jenn give a long puff and exhales, her body sagging into hers.

Ann laughs.

“Yeah. I guess it is."


End file.
